


Rei's backstroke~

by mkhhhx



Category: Free!
Genre: Free! - Freeform, M/M, Summer Camp, free - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys (and Kou) have some fun at a summer camp, Nagisa's trying to help Rei with his backstroke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rei's backstroke~

It was time for their summer camp again. The boys along with their rather talented manager  
decided not to train near the sea this time. Makoto proposed camping next to a river and the  
other agreed. The nearby lake and waterfalls created a perfect environment.  
The grass was slightly wet, only birds and the running water could be heard and the sun was  
pleasurably warm. It was lunchtime, Haru cooked mackerel, fourth time in a row, Kou and  
Makoto were lying on their backs, chatting, blushing and watching Nagisa trying to teach  
Rei his own swimming style. Rei made a considerable effort but couldn’t swim on his back  
without the fear of being drown. Haru called them for launch while Kou was announcing their  
daily training program. As she said, their muscles would be hard and smooth like steel by the  
end of their three-week session.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Rei didn’t want to give up on Nagisa, the little boy was trying to hard to help him with the  
backstroke. They passed most of their time together, in the lake, with the water on knee level,  
Rei trying to find his balance and Nagisa patiently holding his waist and fixing his posture.  
They slept in the same tent, Makoto and Haru next to them and of course, Kou had a tent of her own.  
Every night they stayed up late, playing cards and telling stories. Some times, Nagisa fell asleep,  
laying down with his head on Rei’s legs, comfortably dozing off. The older man, picked him up  
and put him to sleep, happily humming beside him in their tent.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
It was one of those nights, when Nagisa woke up in the middle of the night, catching Rei  
staring at him, elevated on an elbow.  
\- What? Nagisa sleepily questioned, yawning and nuzzling in his sleeping bag.  
\- I just can’t sleep, been thinking about some stuff. He sat on his butt and turned on a little lamp  
he had, I will learn the backstroke and make you proud little one.  
-I’m sure you will, Nagisa whispered before returning to sleep.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
They bonded more and more, day by day while Makoto and Haru were swimming in the river and  
Kou was sunbathing, cheering them up and even caring for them to eat properly. Around six o’clock  
every afternoon they met up beside their tents to check their progress, make the next day’s schedule  
and then eat and have fun. They were all building up stamina and muscles, Kou was more than  
happy to see that. She even had a couple of serious nosebleeds and Makoto trying to make her feel better didn’t help at all.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
It was really quiet when Nagisa woke up. He figured it was the middle of the night, but Rei  
was not beside him like always. He stood up, wore the first thing he found, which was Rei’s jacket  
and went out. It was a marvelous night, full moon and clear sky, fireflies flying around and there he was…  
Lying on the cool grass, eyes closed, every muscle of his torso showing, being sweaty. Nagisa stared in delight  
for a couple of minutes before Rei noticed him and stood up. He was not wearing his glasses,  
but somehow still identified the young man, who run up and hugged him, resulting in both of them falling,  
looking at each other and smiling, with Nagisa on top.  
-Oh…we fell… Rei said out of breath.  
-For each other? Nagisa smirked.  
Rei stood up and took Nagisa’s hand, going into the lake and disposing him of the jacket.  
I wanna show you something, he said getting into the water. For a brief moment, Rei cupped Nagisa’s face, softly kissed his lips and dove.

He swam a perfect backstroke~

**Author's Note:**

> -Was made for a friend, but thought it was cute, so I uploaded it.  
> -My first upload here actually~


End file.
